shugo chara dragons!
by Nightwolf2468
Summary: Rima, Utau, and Amu are half dragon. What happens when three boys find out? Will they help them. Mostly Rimahiko, has Kuatu and Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwolf: i just can't stop writing this if my fifth story! =^=**

 **Rima:why are you sad?**

 **Nightwolf:because if i write to many i can't finish any of them**

 **Rima:whatever nightwolf does not own shugo chara. Oh what story is this?**

 **Nightwolf:a rimahiko! with some kutau and amuto oh and also rima is not that short but still short**

 **Rima: why does god hate me!**

 **Tadase: what i don't get amu**

 **Nightwolf: hey don't push it. I already stop calling you gay because some people can't keep their opinions to them self! Anyway enjoy! Ja ne**

My name is Mashiro Rima. I have long curly blond hair with doe-like eyes. My friends are Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau. Amu has long bubblegum pink hair and honey golden eyes. Utau had long blond hair in two pigtails and has purple eyes. We are all 16. We might seem like normal teens, but we are part dragon. Me, Amu, and Utau are half dragon. I'm part fire dragon that also means that i can turn into a dragon and can control fire. That also means i have a fiery spirit. I also have a guardian dragon name Sora. Amu is part air dragon, so she has a free spirit and can control air, her guardian dragon is name Yuuki. Utau is part ice dragon, so she has a cold spirit but and be nice at times, her guardian dragon is Aisu. We each have a choker with a dragon gem on it to keep us in our human form. Mine has a fire ruby, Amu has a air diamond, and Utau has a ice sapphire. If we don't wear them the dark lord will find us. The dark lord is a evil person who wants us to be his brides. So we went into hiding. We are living in a beach house but i don't like the ocean scene i'm part fire dragon. Life was going fine until the first day of school.

 **Rima pov**

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEE I shot the alarm clock with a fire ball.

"Rima wake up!"Sora said while jumping on me. I just cover my head, but just gave up and woke up.

"Okay i'm up!"i said.

"Good now get ready, today is the first day of school."Sora said. So i got out of bed went to the bathroom and change. By the time i was done Utau was woken up by her dragon Aisu and look annoyed.

"Ohayo."i said.

"Morning, can you help Yuuki wake Amu?"Aisu said.

"Sure"i answer back and went to Amu's room and saw Yuuki trying to wake her up. "Oi Amu wake up! It's the first day of school!"i yelled at the top of my lungs. Then Amu fell of her bed.

"What was that for!"Amu said while rubbing her head.

"If you don't get ready you're going to be late on your first day of school."i said, and with that she ran to the bathroom. She was done and me Utau were already in the car. She got in and Utau drove off.

The school we are going to is call seyio high school. It was the best school in Japan. Our dragons hid in our bags so no one could see them. As soon we went into the school everyone was talking about us. They even called us the mystical three. We all had our classes together. First was homeroom. The teacher said to wait outside.

"Okay kids we have three new student. Come in girls."the teacher said and we walk in. The boys were drooling while the girls were just rolling their eyes.

"Mashiro Rima nice to meet you all."i said kind of boredly.

"Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you all but don't talk to us."Utau said coldly, what Utau said is that we don't want anyone to be involved with our problems.

"Hinamori Amu."Amu said.

"Okay girls you can sit next to Fujisaki-san, Tsukiyomi-san, and Soma-kun. Guys raise your hands."the teacher said. A purple head, a brunette, and a midnight blue hair raised their hands. When they did half of the girls fainted. Then i took my seat next to the purple head, Amu next to the midnight blue, and Utau next to the brunette. And this is when everything goes wrong.

 **Nagihiko pov**

I was looking at the short girl with long blond hair that sat next to me.

"Okay class you have a free period."then he walk into the hallway.

"Hello my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko."i said to Rima.

"Didn't we tell you not to talk to us?"she said coldly. I was taken back at this, normally girls would go crazy if we talk to them. And by we i mean me, Ikuto, and Kukai who are trying to flirt with the other two, the Utau girl ignoring Kukai and the Amu girl turning bright red with Ikuto teasing her but try not to show. Then i notice a choker on there necks. Each of them having a rare gem on them.

"Hey what is that on your neck?"i ask Rima.

"Nothing important."she said but she touched it, she is lying. Then i smirk.

"From someone special?" i said but for some reason my heart hurt when i said that, but ignored it. But she didn't blush from that comment. "Can i see it?"i said while reaching for it.

"NO!"the three girls said at the same time and jumped out of their seats, i guess the others said the samething.

"No you can't see it. Girls let's go."Rima said and left with the other girls, but something was off in her voice like she was scared of something. She was also hiding something and i'm going to find out what it is.

"Guys looks like we have some snooping around to do."i said and they nodded.

 **Rima pov**

That was a close one they almost found out what we really are. Me and the girls were on the roof.

"That was a close one huh Rima."Amu said.

"Yeah a little too close, you need to be more careful guys."Sora said inside my bag.

"Yeah anyway class will start soon, let's go."Utau said and we left.

 **lunch**

Now it was lunch time. Aparently the boys were in all our classes so they keep asking why the choker was so special, at one point i was ready to choke Fujisaki and his friends or shot fireballs at them but Utau and Amu stop me before i could use my powers. Now we are eating under the sakura tree talking and eating. Our dragons made sure it was safe before coming out, but they ran back into our bags. I look back and saw…... the boys. Can't they leave us alone!

"Hello ladies."Soma-kun said.

"Go to hell! Can't you guys leave us alone!"i yell because they got on my last nerve. I was about to attack them but i heard a annoying voice that made my ears bleed.

"OHOHOH oh boys!" A redhead said, and man was she ugly. She was wearing loads of make up and had swamp green eyes. "What are you doing with these sluts?"the girl said while grabbing Fujisaki's arm. That is it! That was the last straw. The other probably saw my pissed face and were panicking. I didn't care that the boys will see me use my powers i was too pissed to care.

"Sayaa let go."Fujisaki said.

"Nope i'm better than those sluts."Sayaa said while smirking.

"Oh you are so going to regret saying that."i said in my most scary voice possible.

"Make me."she said in a taunting voice.

"Very well."i said calmly. The girls were freaking out and i could tell the dragons were too. I snap my fingers and a fireball came into my hands, the girls facepalm, everyone else well lets just say if this was an anime their jaws would be on the ground. "Now you have three choices, one take back what you said, two run and never come back, or three, i set your hair on fire."i said in my creepy voice. Sayaa look ready to piss herself and i think she did. "If you don't chose in the next five seconds i will do number three."i said. But she didn't move. "You asked for it."i said with a creepy smile and shot a small fire ball at her but she ran screaming. The girls facepalm but then started to laugh. The boys were too shocked to say anything.

"What were you thinking!"Sora yelled as she got out of my bag. I facepalm, the boys were looking at Sora shocked. "What?"Sora said sawing me facepalm. I point at the boys. She turn to look. "Oh….."Sora said, it was quite.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sora and the boys yell. We just cover our ears. They were still screaming.

"BE QUITE!"we yelled. Then they stop.

"You!"Sora yell then jump, but i just grab her and we started to leave.

"Wait!"the boys said.

"What!"we snap back.

"What are you?"Fujisaki said.

"None of yoAHHHHH"we scream as something hit our backs. Felt my choker fall os and change into a dragon, next thing i knew i was out cold.

 **Nightwolf: there you go the first chapter done! It took me the whole day to write**

 **Rima: why?**

 **Nightwolf:just did**

 **Nagi:wow**

 **Rima: when did you get here!**

 **Nagi: just now, why? Does little riri-tan miss me?**

 **Rima: no!*blush***

 **Nightwolf:righttt any way R &R until next time!**

 **Rima &Nagi:*fighting/flirting***

 **Nightwolf:i am completely ingnored*sweatdrop***


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwolf: I'm back!

Rima: already?

Nightwolf: yep! I want to do as much as i can before school starts

Nagi: that makes sense

Nightwolf: any way i don't own shugo chara it i did there would be a lot more rimahiko moments

Rima: i'm so glad you don't own shugo chara

Nagi: you don't mean that do you?*smiles*

Rima: *trying not to blush and mumbling cures*

Nightwolf: whatever i'm done talking to you two, enjoy!

Nagi pov

I watch as the girls get hit then a light surrounds them, then the light disappeared. Instead of the girls there were three dragons, this day just keep get better and better, note the sarcasm. One of the dragons had ruby armor on her red skin and had spikes on her back. The others were the same but the were sapphire and the skin was ice blue, the other one was diamond and ivory skin. Then three more dragons came out of their bags, they look the same as the others but they had a gem necklace.

"Well what are you waiting for? GET THEM TO SAFETY!"the red one said.

"Who are you?"Kukai said.

"We will tell you later, first grab the girls and the chokers and hurry before they attack again!"the blue one said. So i took both of the red dragons and grab Rima's bag, Kukai grab the ice blue dragons and Utau's stuff, same with Ikuto. Then we ran to Ikuto's car and drove to our house we shared. When we got there we put the dragons on our beds.

"Okay now you have to tell us what the hell is going on!"Ikuto said/yelled.

"Okay, first my name is Sora, they are Yuuki the ivory one, and Aisu the ice blue one. We are guardian dragons, i'm Rima's, Yuuki is Amu's, and Aisu is Utau's. The dragons that are on your bed is the girls. Rima is the red one she is half fire dragon, Amu is the ivory one she is half air dragon, and Utau is the ice blue one she is half ice dragon. The choker are what keeps them in their human form. If they don't wear it they turn to their dragon form. But when they do they would be in danger. The dark lord Tadase wants them as slaves. That is why they need to stay human form. Once the girls wake up give them back the choker."Sora finished.

"Um what choker?"Kukai said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT CHOKER'?! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T GRAB IT!"they all yelled.

We nod

"UGG fine stay here and we will look for it. And don't worry about us being sean."Aisu said and they left. We sat there waiting for them to wake up. 'That's why she wouldn't let people near them, and why she wouldn't let me see her choker and how she can make fire with the snap of her hands. But without the choker that means they have to stay in dragon form' I started to panic in my head, but what i didn't notice was the three little dragons waking up.

Normal pov

"Huh where are we." Amu ask still in pain like the other girls.

"Your in our house."Kukai said.

"Oh why are we still in our dragon form? Wait i mean.."Rima said trying to think of something.

"Don't worry Sora explained everything."Nagi said while patting Rima's head.

"Okay then where are our chokers?"Utau ask.

"Umm about that, we didn't bring back your chokers."Ikuto said. Silence.

"YOU WHAT!"the girls yelled.

"Sorry sorry we didn't think of finding it, anyway your dragons are looking for it right now. In the mean time you guys are dragons."Nagi said. Then a purple aurora was behind the girls.

"You didn't even bother to bring our chokers? Then we will choke you. GIRLS NOW!"Rima said as they 'attack' the boys. They started to nip them and scratch them but not hard enough to draw blood. Finally we stop.

"Oww was that necessary?" Kukai ask.

"Yes you forgot our chokers, now i'm hungry." Amu said then we heard a loud BOOM!.

Nightwolf: sorry for the short chapter have others to update next one will be long:)

Nagi:R&R for more

Nightwolf:ja!


End file.
